The Chaos Twins
by jenn008
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover. I took my favorite themes from the stories and put them togeher. Its Wrong Boy Who Lived and Percy joins Chaos. READ AND REVIEW! I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The Chaos Twins

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Percy POV

I am running away from home. I may only be three but I was tired of my mom only paying attention to my twin brother, Matthew. I would play with the water in my cup and get in trouble but, when my brother Matthew did it, he got praised. I packed my bag, put a note on my pillow for my mom , and I left the house.

Harry POV

I am only be three but I am running away for home. I had enough of my parents fawning over my twin brother, Raymond because they thought he was the boy who lived. I was. I remembered the night perfectly. I got a lightning bolt scar on my head from the curse while Raymond got hit with falling debris on the hand making the letters LV. Everyone except me thought it stand for Lord Voldemort. I did magic to try to get their attention but all the did was give Raymond the credit. I finished packing my stuff, put a note on my pillow for my parents, and left the house.

**This is my first fanfic. I have part of the story written out for fast updates.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaos Twins

Chaos POV

I watched as the boys left there homes. I decided to ask them if they would be my adopted sons. I teleported to where Harry Potter was.

Harry POV

I was running through the woods to get away from the manner so no one would be able to find me. I saw a stump up ahead at sat heavily on it. I would catch my breath and then run some more. Then a giant man appeared in front of me. I almost feel of the stump in shock but he grabbed my arm and steadied me. He then said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I still didn't trust the man completely but I decided to ask him why he was here. "Who are you and why are you here?" The man didn't answer my question. He asked on instead. Harry, what do you know of the myths. " How do you know my name and I know a few." The then asked a weird question. "What was your favorite story?" I thought of all the stories I had read. I then answered, "The ones about Chaos creating the universe." The man smiled at me. "What would you do if I told you the myths were real and I was Chaos, creator of the universe." " I would think it would be cool but that you were also losing it." The man laughed and took of his jacket. Unless Harry was hallucinating, the man was covered in stars and planets. "Sir, why are you covered in stars and planets?", I said in barely a whisper. The man responded, " Because I really am chaos and that is part of the universe on me" My eyes widened, "Really, You are real! That is so cool!", I almost yelled excited. The man chuckled. You can change your personality really fast, Harry." I asked a question that was bugging me since he didn't answer it before, "Why are you here chaos, sir?" "I am here to ask you to be my son with another little boy I still have to get." Then a thought occurred why does he want me? Not my perfect brother Raymond. "why do you want me chaos? Not my "perfect" brother, Raymond?" "You don't want to live with your parents anymore. You don't have a place in the world. You deserve to have a loving family after all you did to help with the war. You know that you defeated Volemort, yet you don't get any of the credit. Its sad really." I sighed. At least he understood it. Every time I tried to tell someone, they would call me a liar. "Thanks for understanding sir. It means a lot to me." "So do you want to be my son?" "Yes sir. Can I call you dad?" Yes and lets go get Percy. H went through the same thing as you." "That must be sad" He nodded in agreement. He picked me up and we teleported into a valley where a little boy was fighting some sort of monster.

**I have a pole up on my profile for the pairing of this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I was running down the street when I turned in the alley to get a drink. As I was getting a drink, a big dog like thing jumped at me. I reached in my bag and grabbed my hammer to pound it on the things head. I did that and it didn't do a thing so, I kept hitting the monster. I probably hit it for a hour straight, when a man appeared holding a boy I his arms. He snapped his fingers and the monster exploded into dust. "What was that?" I asked having no clue what that was. "That was a hellhound, Percy," the man said. "How do you know my name and isn't a hell hound from Greek myths." I asked. "Yes it is Percy and I know your name because I know everything that happens in this universe." he said. "How would you know that" I spoke suspiciously. "I am chaos, creator of the universe." "You are?" I asked. "Yep," he said popping the p. "Why are you here, sir" "I am here to ask you if you will be my adopted son Percy." "Really" I asked with my eyes wide. "Yes, I do." "If you really want me to I will. I have a question though" "I do want you to be my son and ask your question." "Who is my real father?" "Your real father is the Greek god Poseidon" "Cool." "You will have a twin brother and it will be Harry here. He went through the same thing as you and I will treat you guys the same." "Ok and hi Harry." The boy Harry responded, "Hi Percy." "Chaos sir can I call you dad." "Sure," Chaos responded. With that he picked me up and we teleported in front of a palace.

**READ AND REVEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Sally Jackson POV

I yelled, "PEREUS JACKSON GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" There was no answer. I then yelled, "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE MR." Still no response. I pounded on the door. The was not a single noise or movement. I open the door. All that was in his room was stuff he didn't like, furniture, and a single note. I picked up the note and almost dropped. It said

_Dear mom, (even if you never acted like on to me.)_

_I ran away from home because you only paid attention to Matthew. You yelled at me when I did the same thing as Matthew but you always praised him. I was sick of it. Can you name my favorite color or food? _I thought, "Chocolate and blue."_ I bet you said chocolate and blue, but that's wrong. You will have to find out for your self what it really is. Don't come look for me because I don't want to be found. I am happy as long as I am away from you guys._

_Good bye forever,_

_Pereus Jackson_

I started to cry. I treated one son better than another. I thought I treated them the same. That is so weird.

**Remember the poll! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raymond POV

Mom asked me what I wanted to do later. I said fly and read a story with Harry. He was fun to play with. I ran up to his room to go get him. I knocked on the door. There was no response. I knocked again and said, "Harry, open up. I want to play with you." There wasn't a answer. I slowly opened the door and found the room empty with only furniture. I saw something on the bed. It was a note and it said

_Dear Matthew, _

_I am sorry that I left. I just really wanted a real family. Mom and dad never say anything to me. You will always be a brother to me even if I get a new one. I might be gone forever but if I come back, you will be the first I tell. Don't tell mom and dad. See how long it takes them to notice. You can tell them the day you get your Hogwarts letter._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I could barely understand what it said but I know that Harry would be gone for a long time and may never come back. I went to my room and cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm sorry about the short chapters. I want to make sure I post about once a week. Answer my poll. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew POV

My mom came down stairs from Percy's room crying. I acted like the perfect son and said, "What's wrong mommy?"

"Percy's missing honey." my mom responded. I pretended to start to cry but really. I was happy that Percy was gone. I now could get all of moms attention, not just most of it. I stopped pretending to cry and went over to my mom. I sat on her lap and hugged her. It made her smile. I smirked. I said in my most upset voice, "Can we get ice cream to make me feel better." She nodded and got in the car. I smirked again. I could use this to get every thing I wanted. I had mom driving me around getting things. I started to laugh. Percy probably died and now I had mom all to my self and was very happy.

**I had an idea for another chapter since you said my chapters were short. Answer the poll. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

3rd person

Percy, Harry, and Chaos at Void Castle where chaos and his army live at. It was a big black castle with plants, stars, and galaxies moving around on it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Percy and Harry squirmed under there stares. They were used to be ignored or not seen. Maybe it was the fact that the creator of the universe was holding to young kids or the fact that they were younger than most who came here. The youngest other than them were ten years of age. Chaos turned to us and spoke, "Go back to your normal duties. Nothing to see here." With that, he turned around and headed to his office.

**I'm sorry about the short update. I wanted to make sure I updated. If you didn't answer my poll, can you please. READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos POV

I carried Percy and Harry to my office to talk to them. I placed them down on a couch and sat across from them. I then asked them, "Do you want a new name?"

They sat a moment and thought. Percy then spoke up, "It would mean no baggage from the past and that's what I really want." I thought was good and nodded my head as he was talking.

I agree with Percy. I think a new name and maybe a way no one will recognize us.

"They both will be done. I was going to ask the other question next.", I said. I could have sworn they smirked at me like they knew I was going to say that. I glared at them and acted very mature in this situation. I then said, "Percy, your name shall now be Alpha. Harry, your name shall be Omega."

Percy replied to that by saying, "Beginning and end. Cool names. I like it." Percy or should I say Alpha was grinning. Harry or should I say Omega was nodding and grinning with his new brother.

"I will also change your appearances so no one knows who you are. I will also adopt you so no one knows who you are and you will also have a smaller version of my powers.", I said. They nodded. I started chanting and they slowly changed. There hair became as black as midnight. There skin became pale white like they had never seen any sun. there eyes were changing to any colors you could think of in time. I snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared for them to look in to see themselves. When they saw themselves, there jaw dropped. They started to grin like two mad men. They started to focus on me. All of a sudden they started to giggle. I didn't know why. They pointed down and when I looked down, I laughed too. My suit was pink with bunnies singing corny kid songs that every one love and hate at the same time. I snapped my fingers and turned it to normal.

**Hope you like this chapter. If you didn't answer the poll, please do. READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry POV

Dad spoke up again, "I'll take you to your rooms now." We nodded and followed him. He lead us through a maze of corridors. We probably walked for about ten minutes. We then came up to a door at the end of a hall. Dad then said, "This will be your room while you are here. Go to sleep. I will start your training tomorrow."

We nodded. Alpha opened the door and went in with me right behind him. The room was huge. There was two twin sized beds. I had a felling they would get bigger as we grew. I saw Alpha looking in a dresser and pulling out a pair of black boxers and a black tank top. I had the feeling he liked black. I on the other hand got a pair of white boxer and a with tank top. I walked over to a door next to my bed and saw it was a bathroom. I showered and changed into my night clothes. When I came out, Alpha had done the same. We each laid in our beds and went to sleep after a very eventful day.

**I will update soon. I will close the poll next time I update. That could be tomorrow or within a week. READ AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Alpha POV

I woke up after a good nights sleep in a comfortable I had ever been in. I sat up and saw Omega was still sleeping. I smirked and thought I could play a small prank on him. It would be fun to see his reaction. I went to the sink and picked up a cup and filled it with cold water. I walked back to Omega and poured it on his face. He jumped out of bed and looked for the person who did it, while I was rolling on the floor with laughter. He just glared at me and we dressed. I wore a pair of black sweats with a black t-shirt with stars and black converses. Omega wore a green sweat shirt with white converse. With that we left the room to go to dad's office.

Omega POV

I still was glaring at Alpha when we reached dad's office. I noticed as we walked that Alpha tended to keep to the shadows of the hall and didn't want to be seen. I knocked and Dad said come in from somewhere in the office. We entered and sat down in front of the deck. Dad appeared and said, "We will go to the arena to train. Follow me." We follow dad toward the arena and reached it in a minute. Dad opened the big wooden doors and lead us inside.

**I was busy this weekend and couldn't update till now. The poll is closed and the results are- For Omega- Him and Thaila For Alpha-Him and a OC I haven't made up at the moment. I will need some OC for this story. Thanks for all your help.**


	11. Chapter 11

3rd Person POV

As they stepped into the arena, all Alpha and Omega could think was wow. It was a huge room with training dummies, any weapon known to man, and kids training, of course. Chaos walked in, they stopped and bowed. Chaos waved his and they stood He sighed and said, "How many times did I tell you not to bow?"

The most common answer was, "More than I can count.

Chaos chuckled and asked, "Then why do you do it?"

Someone in the back responded, "I'm used to doing it to the gods. Everyone nodded in agreement except a few people who never met the gods or was a child of the titans.

Chaos just sighed again and said, "Please try not to do it to me." Everyone nodded which meant they would try. Chaos smiled and motioned For Alpha and Omega to follow him. He lead them to the back of the arena to a door to the private training room.

Chaos POV

"In this room, I will train you in many powers that you have inherited from me. You will learn things like, controlling water, air, dead things, shadows, magic, and many other things", I explained. They nodded.

Alpha then asked, "Can we learn shadow and death first.

Before I could respond, Omega spoke up, "No, I want to learn about water, air, and magic.

I could see a fight about to break out. I spoke up before that could happen, "I will teach you them both at the same time" They once again nodded. I explain them each on and they tried them. Alpha was good at the death and shadows. He was having no problems. Omega was doing very well in the air category and was flying around the room. A bell rang twice. Alpha and Omega looked at each other puzzled. I said, Lunch time" and with that I left the room for lunch with them hot on my tail.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd Person POV

As they walked in the dining hall, everyone stared at them. Alpha muttered something about stupid soldiers that don't mind there own business, which resulted in Chaos and Omega trying to hide there laughter. Alpha glared at the hall and they all went back to there lunch. He smirked at his success. Chaos and Omega finally let out there laugh. Alpha turned his glare on them and they stopped laugh. He truly had a scary glare, with the fact he wore black, made it worse. Alpha sat down and started to eat the meal after checking it like it would be poisonous. Every once and a while he would look around the room for intruder or bad people. Alpha may have been a little to paranoid about things. Omega sat down and started eating without a second thought. Alpha started to lecture him about not being more careful. That made them start arguing and chaos broke them up and sent them to do what they wanted for the rest of the day as long as they didn't fight anymore.

**I just felt like writing a chapter. READ AND REVIW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Omega POV

I walked around the palace to try to meet new people. I met Andrew Paper who was a son of Athena with blond hair and gray eyes, Toby Wince son of Apollo with brown hair and blue eyes, and finally Tony Lover son of Aphrodite with brown hair and brown eyes. They all came with in the last month and were all three years old like me. We instantly best friends and I brought them to my room where we could hang out.

I walked in the room and found Alpha on his bed reading a book. I lead my friends to my area of the room. We started talking about thing and when we looked over to see how Alpha was doing, he was reading a new book and looked very interested. I just went back to my conversation with them. Soon, we got up for dinner and I noticed that Alpha had already left.

Dinner was normal and I just ate with my friends. I saw Alpha talking with dad about the book he read. He was smiling and dad laughed about some thing he said.

Later that night, I feel asleep and figured out I would love living here.

**Sorry for the slow update, I was busy during the weekend. READ AND REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

Poseidon POV ten minutes after Percy joined Chaos

I was doing my daily checkup of Sally, Matthew, and Percy. Sally was crying and clinging on to Matthew. I listened to what she was saying, "Percy's missing honey." I was shocked that Percy was missing. He was such a sweet little boy. When I visited when they were young, Percy was sweet while Matthew was bitter to me. I decided to search for Percy all over the world.

1 hour later, still Poseidon POV

I searched everywhere and I could not find Percy anywhere. I was sad at that. I would never admit it but I liked Percy a lot more. I then realized why Percy ran away. Sally ignored him and never praised him. She only scolded him. I may want my son back but I hope he is in a better place than before.

**I just had an idea so I updated again. READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

13 Years Later

Raymond POV

Today is August 31, the day that my brother Harry went missing. Mom and dad never even noticed the fact that they were missing a child. I never wanted more than I needed these days because I wanted to live as Harry did to show I care. I also try to get the best grades possible and I am the top of the year in every class that I take. Tomorrow, I start my 6th year at Hogwarts and I am excited. I need something to think about other than Harry. He was all I thought about when I had nothing else to do. I wish Harry were at Hogwarts this year. Little did he know his wish would com true next year?

Matthew POV

When mom learned I was the reason that Percy left, I was kicked out of the house and had to live in camp year round. She never let me visit her and that made me mad. She was supposed to have me live with her other than the summers so I could get her to bye me what ever I wanted. She said I spent too much money and she needed more to bye the things she needed. It is all Percy's fought. If he stayed and wasn't a wimp and ran away, I would still be at home getting whatever I wanted. If he was here, he would have been the hero of the prophecy and I wouldn't have done all that work. On the quests, I let the others do all the work and still got all the credit. Annabeth was my girlfriend and she was only that because she was very smart and I needed her around. She helped me stay alive and I needed to be alive. Percy better not she his face ever again. Little did he know he would sere Percy that summer?

**Hope you like this chapter. READ AND REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

Alpha POV (same time as last chapter)

I was sitting on my bed talking to my best friend, Eliza Tumble. She is a daughter of Hades with black hair and dark brown eyes. I have a big crush on her but; I don't think she will like me back. I am such a chicken when it comes to girls. I sigh and listen to her lecture me about some things about death that I don't already know at the moment. When she finished, she was about to leave but I pulled he back. "I need to ask you something," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Will you go out with me?" I mumble.

"What did you say?" She than asks.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask slower.

She stares at me in shock and then says, "Sure." She leans in and pecks me on the check. She then leaves my room for dinner. I stand the like an idiot until Omega finds me and takes me to dinner.

**So, Alpha has a girlfriend now. If you have ideas for this story, let me know. I may use them. READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Omega POV

After dinner, I walked back to my room for an early night. I had a good dream the night.

_Dream Omega POV_

_I was watching a pretty girl with black hair and sky blue eyes fight the Titan Kronos. There was also a person with black hair and sea green eyes watching her with out helping her. Just as she was about to finish him, he pushed her to the ground and stabbed him in the chest. He turned to dust and went away. When the gods came and clamed him a hero he agreed and took all the credit. When she tired to explain what happened, she just was pushed away and called an attention-seeking liar. The truth was the opposite._

I then woke up with a start.

Far away, the girl with sky blue eyes and black hair was dreaming about one of his adventures he had with Alpha.

**Guess who the girl was. READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. AN

Hi! This is jenn008. I have no more ideas for the story and am putting it up for adoption. Let me know if anyone want to adopt it. Sorry about this. Thanks jenn008.


	19. Final AN

The lone wolf of the gods has adopted this story. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed it.


End file.
